<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Omega Blessing by LadyVir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217551">Omega Blessing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVir/pseuds/LadyVir'>LadyVir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Midwest, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Sweet innocent, hot in later chapter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVir/pseuds/LadyVir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up in a nowhere desert town forgotten about in a bad foster house Rey has felt forgotten and alone.<br/>Thanks to the skywalker bill every child receives mandatory testing for designation at starting at the age of 15. Knowing that if she is an omega or alpha she will be moved to a new home Rey has been hoping to be an omega since she was 12. </p>
<p>Now Rey Is moving to a farm in the midwest where she will live with a bustling busy family and for the first time let her guard down enough to maybe make a friend. </p>
<p>Whats she going to do as she realizes shes falling in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a lot of girls finding out you are an omega seems like the worst thing ever. For me, it was the best news I ever heard of.<br/>
This all started one week ago my school had mandatory testing for where you will land in designation. Starts at the age of 15 and you are tested every year till you either test positive or graduate. While some present early most people will present around the age of 16. About 20 years ago they figured out how to test to see what you would present as but you had to be about a year from presenting for the test to be accurate.<br/>
I was sitting in a cold gym on a Saturday morning with every other member of my class that hadn't presented yet. Tapping my legs furiously that’s what caught the attention of the girl next to me. I want to say her name was Jen or something like that I hadn’t made a lot of attachments at this school in the last 2 years.<br/>
Hey, its Rey right, are you nervous? Yes, I am but probably not for the reason you are thinking. I answered.</p>
<p> I get it I hate needles to in middle school the school nurse had to hold me in a corner to do those stupid vaccinations.<br/>
No, I'm not scared about the part with the needles. I'm nervous that once again this year it's going to come up inconclusive, and I really want to be an omega.  I turned to see Jens's face and it’s about where I expected it to be like she was trying to process something. </p>
<p>So…. I’m guessing you have an alpha boyfriend Jen asked nope no boyfriend. Well then, your mom was an omega and you just want it to be over with. Actually, I'm a foster kid I um never knew my parents.</p>
<p>Ok, so I have to know why do you want to be an omega because I have grown up pretty much always know I'm going to be an omega every woman in my family is I’m from a traditional omega alpha family and while I'm not nervous about it there are defiantly things I'm not excited about you know like gaging over every strong smell growing glands that will be more sensitive than the rest of my skin, going into heat every 6 months. </p>
<p>I know all that stuff can’t be fun but… Well, growing up in the foster system I've been living with beta families over and over and I just want to belong to something. It's hard to put into words but I've seen how alpha omega families seam to almost have their own community how they are considered to have these advantages that you don’t get growing up with no background  Also thanks to that bill I forget what it was called but omega and alpha children in the system have to be placed in a home with a parent with their designation to help them through the process and I really want to get out of the house I'm in. I knew before she could gasp, I said to much</p>
<p>Jen instantly went into rescue mode; I have known this mode ever since middle school when every girl that you get close to wants to save you but has no clue how to. Rey are you being abused? She whispered eyes darting around probably trying to find the closest teacher. </p>
<p>I hate to lie to her but even though physically he's never hit me I know what putt is doing is wrong but I haven’t seen a social worker since I was in the 5th grade and I had been at putts for only 6months at that time I thought it might get better and I had made some friends at that time I didn’t want to move again but now I do so much I want to eat at home without having to earn it. I want to go home and have someone care what happened to me no tell me to go outside and run his junkyard so he can sit in the nice cool house. </p>
<p>No no its .. not like that. Ok, she said not fully believing me. I just well I disagree that there are more opportunities for designated people like .. </p>
<p>That is when we were interrupted by a teacher calling my Name Rey Johnson. I was so happy I was starting to like this Jen girl but I just had a feeling that she was going to get into a big discussion on designation rights and I didn’t want to find out if she didn’t like my opinions that’s why I hadn’t gotten close to people in High school no point in constantly defending your opinions when no one else agrees with you. </p>
<p>Jumping up I grabbed my purse with my paperwork and id and turned hey maybe I will see you at school next week. (Gosh I hope her name was jen I am probably wrong about that) She kind of laughed and made a little joke about how not if I get my wish about the test. It is not that fast I replied and ran up to the teacher who took me back behind a curtain where a nurse was waiting.</p>
<p>She started looking through my paperwork with my results from last year asked me things looked at my wrists made a little note on her clipboard, asked me if I've noticed anything new scents, sensitivity asked me when my last period was. Now, this is the un-fun part as you know we are going to take a blood sample we should have a result for you by Wednesday I see on the chart you live in a foster home now with the skywalker bill we can note that you find out before your foster family also if you do test positive to the alpha or omega designation I will have to contact social services because it is noted you are currently placed with a beta male, that’s odd she said under her breath like she couldn’t understand that. Alright here we go, in three seconds she had drawn some blood and put a Band-Aid on my arm and was labeling my sample.  I went to stand up and the nurse stopped me. Sweetie, I shouldn’t say but I think you are going to test positive your wrists I'm sure you have noticed the skin is darkening while that’s not a definite sign I'm just speaking out of turn but I know that for you that means you’re going to be uprooted I just want you to be prepared because that will just be the first big change.. I couldn’t hear her anymore because I was instantly on a cloud, I was going to get out of that house probably out of this town. My life was about to change.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Am I in trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  As soon as I got back to my foster dad’s “house” I began looking around thinking of packing up. As I sat there, I just kept thinking by Wednesday my life is going to change. Where am I going to end up will it be nearby will it be far away. Will it be somewhere green I have lived in this desert climate my whole life. I hope its somewhere else somewhere with seasons. I scrounged around and found a box that I could pack my meager belongings in and hide in a closet no need to clue him into how I think the results would be, I’m not delusional to not realize that always looking for a buck putt wouldn’t find a way to take advantage of the situation if he had an omega around. I squirm at the thought that’s why I need to get out of here I’ve had a feeling that if I didn’t present when I turned 18 I would disappear when there wasn’t a chance of someone checking on him. Not that a social worker has been here since they dropped me here.</p>
<p>                With what I didn’t need for the next few days packed and hidden in my closet. I worked on my homework and decided to go to bed early.  I heard putt come in tomorrow I would be expected to go scrounge through his junkyard looking for parts people had requested or if he didn’t have anything to make me do in the junkyard he would probably send me around town looking for cans for him to cash in. The only reason I got out of it today is that I had to go to the testing he would never interfere in something like that and risk someone checking on his ward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Monday afternoon</p>
<p>               I was just starting to walk to my first class after lunch when the guidance counselor pulled me aside to ask me to come with her. I instantly went into panic mode I was trying to think what did I do…. Did the Jen girl tell someone she thinks I’m being abused that’s probably it shoot I was 2 days away from getting out of putts no problem shoot shoot. We walked into her tiny office and there where 2 strangers in there who stood up as we walked in.</p>
<p>            Hello Rey, my name is lor and this is my associate Deb she is here to make sure that we have a female present for any questions you may feel uncomfortable about. Do you know why we have pulled you in today? <em>Yeah because that Jen girl could not keep her mouth shut. </em>I thought. No what’s going on? <em>Maybe I can just brush this off till my results come in. </em>Lor continued Saturday you took the yearly required testing for the omega or alpha presentation.  <em>Its starting to feel like the air has left the room is he about to say. </em> Rey the nurse who did your screening asked that it was moved to the top based on some things she noticed namely that … you were showing signs of glands forming on your wrists and neck. You asked that we contact you with the results before your foster father. Rey your results came back you are an omega but more importantly, your screening shows signs that you will be going to present and possibly be going into your first heat within the next 2 months and being in the foster system means we are going to have to move you we have contacted an open home and we will be moving you to it tomorrow. Do you understand why? Rey?</p>
<p>         Sorry, this is a lot yes, I understand the Skywalker amendment made it so omegas and alphas can not be placed in a home without someone of the same designation.  <em>Do not sound so excited Rey </em>I scolded myself internally. I'm ready to go I did have a feeling that this was the way it was going to go. So where am I going to am I leaving the state? Yes, we placed you with a family in the Midwest. Said, deb</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was shorter than I wanted I'm going to try and get a second chapter out today. </p>
<p>I am still getting used to writing fanfic again the last fic I wrote was like 8-9 years ago that being said I'm getting used to the community again and trying to post often bare with me, please.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First time posting a fic in a long time might take me time to get back into the swing of things.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>